


Le plus bête des accidents

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Anatomy, Short One Shot, medical drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diagnostic : trois vertèbres écrasées. La question brûlante était, allait-il rester paralysé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus bête des accidents

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le plus bête des accidents  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages :** ‘The Beast’ Hank McCoy, ‘Wolverine’ Logan, ‘Nightcrawler’ Kurt Wagner  
>  **Genre :** gen/vous verrez à la conclusion  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** disons que c’est basé plus continuité des comics mais avec un peu d’imagination ça doit être transposable dans les autres univers aussi ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Pour une institution qui passait pour une école, celle de Xavier accusait un nombre d’accidents inexpliqués touchant ses étudiants étonnamment élevé. Et pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais suivi de véritables études médicales et encore moins reçu de diplôme de docteur en médecine – quoi qu’il en ait dans d’autres domaines – Henry McCoy avait l’impression de partager son temps entre sauver le monde et soigner ses camarades.

 

Le lecteur bourdonna et apporta une lueur supplémentaire à la pénombre de l’infirmerie. Hank plaça la radio contre la vitre du lecteur et l’étudia pensivement. Au bout d’un moment, il laissa échapper un ‘hmm’ indéchiffrable.

« Hé ben ? réclama Logan, inquiet  
\- Trois vertèbres écrasées, peut-être quatre. » 

Étendu sur la table d’examen, Kurt tourna un regard vague dans la direction de Hank mais ne réagit pas. Assommé soit par les calmants qu’on lui avait rapidement administrés, soit par le choc lui-même ? peut-être un peu des deux.  
Il en restait complètement immobile, irréactif. Même sa queue ne bougeait plus d’un poil. On aurait presque dit un cadavre. 

« Trois corps vertébraux brisés, au moins. Les apophyses -  
\- Les quoi ?  
\- Les apophyses. Transverses et épineuses. Les expansions latérales et dorsales des corps, sur lesquelles s’appuient -  
\- En anglais, bordel ! »

Hank jeta un regard déprimé à Logan.  
« Les petit bouts d’os sur le côté et les genres d’épines, derrière. Prends la vertèbre comme un cube avec des pointes sur trois des côtés. C’est les petits bouts qui dépassent.  
» Donc.  
» Les apophyses cassées sur ces trois-là et encore deux autres. Ça va être extrêmement délicat, mais ça reste réparable. Avec l’instrumentation Shi’ar dont nous disposons, on peut réduire les fractures, elles ont l’air assez nettes. Au pire, reconstituer là où ça a été trop écrasé.  
» Une chance que j’aime les puzzles biologiques, » marmonna-t-il. 

Logan interrompit les digressions médicales de Hank pour poser la question qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis le début. Puisque Kurt lui-même, pourtant le premier concerné, n’était apparemment pas en état de le faire… 

« Il va rester paralysé ?  
\- Non. Aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Il n’y a pas de moelle à ce niveau-là de la colonne vertébrale. » 

Après un instant de réflexion, il reprit,  
« En fait, ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes c’est… comment diable je vais m’y prendre pour l’immobiliser. La colle biologique Shi’ar fait des miracles, mais il faut quand même éviter le plus possible de mobiliser les os brisés tant qu’ils ne sont pas totalement reconstitués. Plâtrer promet d’être difficile. Quant à réussir à lui faire porter sa queue en écharpe… »

Avec un regard appuyé vers Kurt, il demanda,  
« Mais enfin, _comment_ exactement as-tu réussi _ça_? Toi qui prétends que cette queue est dotée d’une conscience propre, la laisser se faire marcher dessus, vraiment ! »


End file.
